


i will

by smoll_jane



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a ridiculously big amount of sky metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_jane/pseuds/smoll_jane
Summary: Wonwoo found his Sun, and attempts on keeping him forever, maybe with a ring on his finger.





	i will

_When I was a kid, I made my own definition of an eclipse, because I didn't really understand the one in the big encyclopedia of the library. I decided an eclipse was a phenomenon in which the Moon hid the Sun to protect the Earth from it. I couldn't really explain why, but at that time I saw the Sun as something dangerous. _

_Growing up, the Sun took an other meaning in my heart. It was warm, it was comforting and pleasant. I also understood the real definition of an eclipse, although I still prefered my own one. But maturity brought questions. What if the opposite _ _happened _ _? What if, just for once, the Sun hid the Moon? Not to protect the Earth from the Moon, but to protect the Moon from the Earth. Like a shield. _

_There's also something else I did in my young years. I always associated myself to the Moon. I had absolutely no idea why, but it was_ _something my mind decided itself, a thought inked deep in me that I never tried to deny nor erase. _

_The years brought me a Sun. He arrived in my life, and I felt like my own vision of an eclipse was happening. I felt protected, I felt fine. And I want my eclipse to last forever._

***

He has a vague sensation of being carried by two strong arms. Somewhere far away, he's being laid on a comfortable bed. It's good, feeling something soft under his back. But the arms disappear, let him go to cover him with a blanket and caress his forehead.

"Goodnight," whispered so low he could not hear it. But he kind of waited to hear it, actually, so he does with no difficulty.

The hands leave his face but Wonwoo draws on his last strengths to hold Mingyu back, wrapping his arms around his nape to steal him a kiss. He'd like to open his eyes and see the smile he knows is painted on his face, but that's actually too much for asking. Even tinted with slumber, Mingyu's lips are soft and melt under the touch, they're still stretched in a smile.

"Marry me Mingyu."

Does he realize or not, was it intended or not, he's too exhausted to tell. And what is worse in all of that is he can't catch any answer, unable to know if it's because there _is _no answer or if he's just too off to hear it. Yet, he'd stay awake forever if it was just to be able to hear it, but he can't and the frustration ends to dive him in sleep.

Mingyu puts a last kiss on his forehead and helps him lay again, chasing his bangs away before leaving the room.

***

Mingyu tastes like alcohol and looks blurred when Wonwoo's back hits the wall. But it doesn't hurt, he's too busy thinking about Mingyu's mouth on him and his hands hurriedly opening the buttons of his shirt to care about pain.

In fact, never once did he feel pain when Mingyu was around. That's something he never really understood, never really tried to, actually. He feels fine with Mingyu, he feel safe and warm. He feels protected when his arms are wrapped around him, when he feels his breath against his skin.

"Mingyu?"

"Hmm."

He doesn't know if he's really listening, really cares. Truth be told, Wonwoo would prefer to think about their bodies nested together than about the words about to slip from his swollen lips. But his mind isn't really efficient anymore, too drowned in soju and high with love to really work correctly.

"Marry me."

"Hmm."

For a short second, Mingyu breaks the kiss to look at him. His eyes are shiny and look lost, but the next second his lips crash against his again.

Did he really hear or not, Wonwoo can't tell. Does he really care right now, not at all. But the fact is Mingyu leads him to their bedroom and nothing else matters.

***

"Why are you moving so much? I can't focus if you keep switching positions Wonwoo."

Wonwoo sighs and focuses his gaze on the buds blooming on the branch that passes in front of the window. He tries to relax his shoulders and ignore the smile he sees on Mingyu's face in his visual field. Mingyu never stops smiling when he's painting. Or maybe is it when he's looking at him. Yeah, that option is way better.

Mingyu's moves are precise, neat when his hand approaches the canvas he's facing. He likes that. Just like he likes everything else about Mingyu, but this, is one of his favorite thing about him. His change of behavior depending on the situation. Someone who's a stranger to him would say he's almost always the same person. But Wonwoo knows, for having had him on his sides for more time than he can count, Wonwoo knows Mingyu has a demeanor for every occasion.

When he's painting, he's focused, applied and happy. It's the scent, Wonwoo deduced, that brings him this feeling. When he's cooking, he's daydreaming, lets his hands act freely because he knows perfectly what he's doing.

But what Wonwoo prefers is when he's falling asleep. Mingyu always fights against slumber until the very last breath to listen to Wonwoo. Because he always wants to hear anything about his day, always wants to hear "and then I came home, to you". It makes him smile, with that beautiful sun ray of him stretching his lips. Even if his eyes were closing against his will, he would tug Wonwoo closer to nest his face against his neck to put a few kisses on it. And then, Mister Sandman would take him away from Wonwoo until the next morning.

"Mingyu."

A few seconds of silence follow, in which Wonwoo knows Mingyu has to assimilate the fact he heard a voice, and it was actually Wonwoo's one, and he was talking to him. Then, all naturally, he hums for him to talk.

"Would you marry me?"

The words spinned in his head for weeks. Deep inside of his memoir, he knows he already asked before. But if he can't have a clear memory of it, could Mingyu ? Wonwoo turns the head to face him. This Sunday morning is gifting him a divine image. The sun invades the large living room from Mingyu's left, covering his side with gold and sparkles. Mingyu's hand is suspended in the air, his concentration unsettled. The smile is here, as usual, when their eyes meet. His hair is still a bit dishevelled, his pajamas are still on, he hurried to get up when he saw the lighting, pulling Wonwoo out of bed with the excitement of a child at Christmas.

Mingyu loves the lighting after rain. He says it's magic. His eyes shine with a joy Wonwoo doesn't have the heart to take from him. So Wonwoo smiles, regrets he's not in the right to kiss him right now, and looks through the window again.

"I'll stop moving, sorry."

Could a flower have bloomed on the branch for the few seconds he looked away?

***

They bought too much, again. As Wonwoo looks at the paper bags that seem to never empty despite Mingyu going back and forth to the cabinets, Mingyu chuckles.

"At least we won't crave, right?"

He steals him a kiss on the cheek before going away with a cabbage and a box of noodles. Wonwoo grunts and picks up a conditioner bottle, turning to Mingyu and leaning back against the counter.

"Did we run out of that?"

Finally taking a break and freeing Wonwoo's head from spinning, Mingyu slides his arms around his waist and smiles. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and Mingyu bursts out laughing at that.

Wonwoo loves his laugh. He always did, from the very first day. He'd lie if he said he remembers every time he heard it, but he tries his best, printing the sound in his mind, in his heart, adding new notes every day. Because there's not a day that Mingyu doesn't laugh, and there's not a day that it's not enough to make Wonwoo's happiness.

He wants to hear it every day until the very last one.

He slides a hand up Mingyu's nape to make him lean down and meet his lips. How sweet would it be. Getting to kiss your loved one whenever you want until the end.

Wonwoo has never been scared about the End with a big E. Only feared a smaller one. Smaller in kind of general opinion, but it would be the worst one for him. The big End wouldn't have any sense then. The only thought of it makes him kiss Mingyu stronger, maybe with more demand.

When Mingyu chuckles again, the vibration pulsating from his body to Wonwoo's, he breaks the kiss to put an other one, more delicate, on his cheekbone.

"You would have emptied your bottle in a few days, I took one when you weren't looking."

Sometimes, but only some times, Wonwoo is scared of his love. He wonders if it's really possible to love someone you'd give your life to, more every day that passes. Wonders if there is something wrong with him, with his way to love.

But the other times, he doesn't think about it. Most of the time, he loves Mingyu no matter what and without minding the thoughts spinning around in his mind like the plastic planets of the mobile hung above his bed as a kid. It is never bad, though, to have these questions, he likes to stare at them and think they'll probably always stay in orbit like that, never collide, keep turning again and again. It doesn't bother him. Never once did a meteorite unsettle his mobile, why would it happen with his questions ?

Mingyu goes away to put things in the fridge and Wonwoo follows, sticking his body against his from behind. He can't see anything, so he just turns the head to lean his cheek against his back, sliding his hands around his waist.

"Mingyu?"

He'll have to wait a bit more for an answer, Mingyu too absorbed in how to organize the food in the fridge for it to look clean. After a pack of yogurt and a bunch of vegetables, he finally hums. Wonwoo can hear his heartbeats, standing like that. They're always regular, one, two, one, two, one, two. It's soothing. Sometimes he lays his hand against Mingyu's chest when they're watching TV or when he's reading a book in bed, when it's too early to sleep but to late to start anything else.

Mingyu hums again, this time it's Wonwoo who's lost in his dreams.

"Babe? What are you thinking about?"

Wonwoo control a startle, smiling at his own roaming. He tiptoes to put his chin on Mingyu's shoulder, staring at the new arrangement of the fridge.

"Oh, just about marrying you."

Mingyu nods, Wonwoo doesn't really know why. Absently, he raises a hand to stroke his hair, the other one finding his owns, still locked around his waist.

"Fine, then."

Later, in the shower, Wonwoo finds out his bottle of conditioner is empty.

He left the new one in the kitchen.

***

It happens more and more these days. He can less and less tell if he said things or just thought them.

Sometimes, he would stare at Mingyu for long seconds, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come because he didn't ask anything. Other days, or rather nights, he'd wake him up because he thought out loud. Then, Mingyu would sleepily wrap an arm around his waist and tell him to sleep, that he had a long day and needed to rest. Not that he doesn't like the lazy kisses supposed to help him falling asleep, of course, but the more days pass, the more he wonders what is wrong.

The serie going on on the screen lost sense for hours now. The flowers on the trees fell a long time ago, giving place to bright, sun-kissed green leaves. Blooming time has passed. They had their glory moment, knew how and when to shine. Wonwoo doesn't know when his time will come. He tried to make moments his, maybe too much, maybe not in a good way. Maybe he let it slip between his fingers, like sand it's impossibe to keep.

But here, why not tonight ? Why not choosing his time, once and for all ? And if it doesn't work, well, his time will come an other day. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the day after that, ... It's his job to choose.

Taking a deep sigh that makes Mingyu slightly lift his head from his chest, he gently holds it to get down from the sofa under a curious stare. His steps are decisive when he walks to the bedroom, going straight to his nightstand. The tiny box he takes seems ridiculously heavy in his hand, he has to drag it to the living room, so impatient he doesn't even feel his heart racing and begging for him to slow down.

There's a special smile on Mingyu's face, when he stands right in front of the couch, fists clenched, one to manage his emotions, the other to somehow hide the velvet maroon box.

"Kim Mingyu."

It's not a question. A statement, a declaration. Yes, it's his name. Yes, it is who he loves. And then ? Oh, that's true.

"Yes Wonwoo?"

He's taken aback. He wasn't prepared for that. It's okay Wonwoo, he tells himself. He's a human and it's a human thing to answer when someone calls your name. It's okay Wonwoo, he tries to convince himself. Oh, but what is his heart doing ? Going way too high in his throat, that's what it is doing. It's not the moment to go away, stupid thing, stay in, he orders. No, you're not a stupid thing because you're what allows me to love Mingyu, he remembers. Oh. Yeah. Loving Mingyu. Next step.

"Kim Mingyu," he starts again.

Oh. The knee. That's what people are supposed to do, right? But Wonwoo's legs are united, a solid duo that won't separate for a stupid thing such as conventions. So, instead of getting one knee on the floor, Wonwoo ends up kneeling with his two legs in front of the couch. Mingyu, this idiot, is smiling more and more brightly as he sees him struggle.

Wonwoo raises his hands, heavier than the school bag of a ten years-old. Nice, they're shaking. Will he be able to open the box ? That's a very good question. He'd almost want to look at the camera and say "See what happens in the next episode!" with a bright smile, but the fact is he doesn't know if he's still able to smile, and they're not in a stupid romcom. It's real life.

"Kim Mingyu, will you," these craps are harder than he thought. Mingyu is obviously holding back a laugh, watching him debating with himself just like he was watching the nth episode of a never-ending TV show three minutes ago. Or maybe two hours, Wonwoo lost track of time since he stepped out of the bedroom.

Oh. A rush of adrenaline. Courage, craziness, or whatever that is.

"Kim Mingyu, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Woah. That's said. Now, he can leave to hide under the bedsheets.

Oh no. The answer. He forgot that point.

Mingyu's smile is almost engulfing his whole face as he pulls Wonwoo closer in a hug and covers his shaking lips with his. And he comes back on Earth. Because that's what effect Mingyu has on him. Keeping him with his feet on Earth while taking him to the stars.

Because he's the Sun to his Moon.

When Wonwoo realizes he's still waiting for an answer, Mingyu breaks the embrace and rummages through the pocket of his sweatpants. Wonwoo has to blink a few times and readjusts his glasses on his nose to be sure he's not seeing double. No, there's really a velvet purple box in Mingyu's hand.

Wonwoo looks up to meet Mingyu's eyes, confused. He lost his knowledge of how to talk. The words left his brain and the sounds dumped his mouth. Mingyu leans down to put a kiss on his lips and chuckles.

"Of course I will. I thought you'd never ask."

***

Later in bed, while Mingyu is staring at his ring shining under the light, Wonwoo rolls on the side to look at him.

"Just to be sure I'm not crazy, I already asked you before, right?"

Mingyu lets go of his admiration and chuckles, taking Wonwoo's hand to look at his ring this time.

"You did. But I kept the hope to get something more serious than when you were falling asleep exhausted, drunk or between noodles and vegetables."

Wonwoo pouts, making himself more comfortable against Mingyu's chest.

"That's not fair. I thought you never heard. And for the painting session?"

Mingyu kisses his hand, smiles against the cold silver.

"I guess I got greedy, and I wanted to get your ring before accepting. But I enjoyed getting five proposals, y'know. And I would've said yes the four other times too."

Wonwoo chuckles, closing his eyes. He liked proposing five times.

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly got inspired yesterday morning and wrote this short story in one-go...  
not only am i happy because i'm really satisfied with the content (you have no idea how much i missed writing fluff), but also i feel relieved that i got to let my hands run freely on my keyboard. it has been a kinda long time since i last wrote so much in a such a short time, and i'm really proud of the result.  
i hope you enjoyed this one-shot ! please, tell me what you thought of it, how you felt while reading it, what it made you think of, anything will be a pleasure to read for me :)  
take care ♡


End file.
